Unforgettable Valentine
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: Historias cortas o drabbles con temática del 'Día de San Valentín'. Yaoi, tres parejas diferentes.
1. Chapter 1

**Música: Forever with you - Jupiter**

**Pareja: TakuRan (Shindou Takuto x Kirino Ranmaru)**

******Advertencias: Peligro de padecer diabetes después de leer. **

**Este drabble tiene dedicatoria a Nekoale, quien me pidió que escribiera sobre estos dos que son amor puro. I hope you like dear. **

* * *

**Unforgettable Valentine**

_**Sweet Valentine**_

_**.**_

Contempló detenidamente la fotografía entre sus manos durante un corto lapso, después volvió a centrar su mirada en el joven frente a él. Se perdió en sus ojos color aguamarina y en la sonrisa resplandeciente de su portador, cosa que sucedía desde que las hormonas le hacían sentir cosas nuevas por la presencia de su mejor amigo. Aunque por esas mismas razones ya no eran solamente amigos.

Shindou le devolvió la sonrisa pero de un modo nervioso, incluso sintió como sus pómulos llegaron a calentarse.

—No puedo creer que la hayas guardado por tanto tiempo. —dijo el castaño con un tono de voz dulce. Kirino soltó una risa corta sin ámbito de burla.

— ¿Cómo no iba a conservar un recuerdo tan importante? Ocho años estuvo conmigo, no hará mal si tú la tienes otros ocho años más.

—Ranmaru. —le llamó antes de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero sin llegar a lastimarlo; detectó el aroma de sus cabellos rosados: sábila. Jamás olvidaría ese olor por más que lo deseara. —No pude recibir mejor regalo… muchas gracias.

El ahora ex defensa de Raimon correspondió el gesto sin dudarlo, no pensó que ese pequeño detalle provocaría el renacer de tantos sentimientos en una persona como Shindou Takuto. Podía tener una vida de lujos, recostarse en camas ortopédicas cubiertas por finos edredones importados y sábanas de seda, pero su corazón seguía una humildad inacabable. Eso era lo que más le gustaba a Kirino de él.

En medio del abrazo entre dos adolescentes enamorados de dieciséis años cada uno, retrocedieron a los ocho en un parpadeo. Se encontraban en la plaza comercial respaldados por un mayordomo de la familia Shindou. Ambos recordaban ese día.

_Después de ver la famosa cinta de ''Harry Potter y la Cámara secreta'' ambos niños corrían como los inocentes chiquillos que eran buscando algún lugar donde comprar un par de helados. Ni las palomitas de maíz llenaron todos los antojos de los pequeños._

_Cuando por fin llegaron a la fila de una heladería, esperaron el tiempo suficiente para pagar con monedas dos conos de nieve sabor vainilla. _

_Ranmaru en ese entonces llevaba su cabello corto, Shindou tenía una afición por la suavidad de las hebras peculiarmente rosas. Cada que podía acicalaba el cabello de su amiguito y éste solo sonreía de oreja a oreja, el contacto le resultaba confortante. En ese día no fue la excepción; cuando Kirino terminó de comer su helado Takuto le acarició el mechón que se pegaba a la mejilla. No obstante, la sorpresa del castaño no fue otra más que el jalón del menor en dirección a una cabina de fotografías instantáneas. _

— _¡Vamos será divertido! —insistía una y otra vez el pequeño. _

—_Pero Ran-chan, no debemos alejarnos mucho. _

—_No será por mucho tiempo. _

_Ranmaru depositó una moneda en la ranura para que la sesión fotográfica diera comienzo. Lo demás fue historia. _

Cabe mencionar que entre los cabellos de Kirino había rastros de vainilla, no se había dado cuenta que Shindou al acariciarlo dejó la huella del helado. Las risas al ver las fotografías no cesaron en todo el camino de regreso. Un San Valentín memorable incluso en el paso de los años.


	2. Chapter 2

**Música: Aria - Jupiter**

**Pareja: Terumi x Todos... TeruAtsu por si acaso. (Afuro Terumi x Fubuki Atsuya)**

**Advertencias: Malas palabras. **

**Dedicado a Pau-Chan Espitia con amorch. **

* * *

**Unforgettable Valentine**

_**Dramatic Valentine**_

_**.**_

Terumi Afuro. Veinticinco años de edad. Casado con su trabajo y sin muchas ganas de salir en ese día tan rosa. Lo menos que quería era andar por las calles para toparse con corazones en todas partes hasta llegar al punto de sentirse mareado, esa era una de las razones por las cuales prefería estar en casa. La segunda era evitar recordar su miserable destino: soltero para toda la eternidad.

El rubio de ojos rojos se había enamorado un par de veces en el pasado, sin embargo no salió como esperaba. El amor no era tan fácil como lo hacían ver en los cuentos. Los humanos suelen complicarse la vida con ese sentimiento, y se repetía. Lástima que un humano se haya atrevido a soltar semejante barbaridad estando perdidamente embobado gracias a cierto joven de nombre Fubuki Shirou. Al principio solo eran miradas y cuando esas sensaciones se transformaron en cosquilleos estomacales se dio cuenta que era un verdadero idiota. Shirou estaba con Shuuya.

Como era de esperarse no intentó nada, esperó mucho tiempo para olvidarse del sentimiento. Su mejor amigo Hera fue el principal consuelo durante un par de años, no lo llegó a amar pero _el clavo terminó sacando al otro clavo. _Los clandestinos tampoco hacían mal.

Luego llegó Kishibe Taiga. Un alumno nueve años menor que se ganó toda su confianza siendo él mismo. Su pupilo era extremadamente adorable cuando se lo proponía. Y como si hubiese vendido su alma al demonio, tenía a sus pies a un menor de edad en menos de lo esperado. La relación era muy tranquila entre ambos hasta que el mismo Terumi decidió dejarlo todo. Razón principal: no era buena persona para tal corazón puro. Taiga aún amaba a su maestro.

En resumen, su vida amorosa había sido un drama digno de escribir. Le sorprendió el razonamiento al leer su diario, todo estaba documentado con su puño y letra. Cada momento. Se sintió nostálgico de repente.

Extrañaba los ojos de Shirou.

Las palabras de Hera.

Los besos de Taiga.

—Al carajo. —cerró su libreta de pasta dura.

Entonces el destino volvió a hacerle una jugada muy interesante al entrenador coreano. Había un dicho muy interesante que no encajaba en la situación pero lo recordó fugazmente: _Quien busca encuentra. _

Lo divertido es que Terumi no fue quien buscó, sino que lo buscaron a él.

— ¿Qué no piensas abrirme, idiota? —se escuchó tras la puerta del departamento.

Afuro se paró de la comodidad de su silla y recargó su espalda en la entrada.

—Por mí quédate afuera. —bromeó. — ¿Qué te trajo a Corea?

—Un puto avión, inteligente. —musitó el contrario.

—Grosero.

—Abre.

Llegó de repente en el transcurso de un melancólico San Valentín, con forma de un hombre rebelde de veinticuatro años vestido de negro y con una bufanda azul rodeando su cuello. Los ojos eran conocidos, la expresión sí era todo lo contrario. Ya lo conocía, ese cabello color melón por sin ningún lado y su _linda_ forma de tocar la puerta le sacaron una sonrisa inmediata.

—Bienvenido a casa, Atsuya.

—N-no es como si viniera a quedarme. —a pesar de sus palabras, las maletas detrás de él terminaron contradiciendo. El sonrojo en sus mejillas fue notable. —Afuro… no vuelvas a huir del país sin despedirte.

Tal vez no era mala idea dejar la amargura a un lado, así como el menor dejó el orgullo para decirle aquellas palabras. Siempre lo había considerado un amor clandestino, no sería mala idea dejarse hacer y deshacer por ese joven. Quizá era la manera que tenía la vida para disculparse por tantas desilusiones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Música: A la primera persona - Alejandro Sanz**

**Pareja: AlphaFey (Alpha x Fey Rune)**

**Advertencias: Miel (?) y un probable Ooc debido a que no he escrito algo de ellos antes, solo en el vago mundo del roleplay. **

* * *

**Unforgettable Valentine**

_**First Valentine**_

_**.**_

Casi nadie pensaba en Alpha como un humano; su seriedad ante cualquier momento lo hacía quedar como un androide al servicio de a quien le jurara lealtad. No obstante él comenzaba a despertar como una persona normal poco a poco. Beta y Gamma eran los únicos que sabían esa información.

Era difícil enseñarle los sentimientos y explicarle cual maestro a un alumno curioso. A pesar de ello y las diferencias entre los tres jóvenes ex capitanes de Protocol Omega, la convivencia era estable.

Bueno, solo a veces.

—_Smart ¡Me exasperas! —el albino se tomó la cabeza haciendo un gesto dramático. —Para esas cosas no se debe pensar._

—_Odio admitirlo pero Gamma-baka tiene razón. —dijo una sonriente Beta. —El paso se da en el momento. Tú y él, no pienses en nada más. _

_Gamma bufó y colocó su barbilla justo en la coronilla de la chica, provocando un gesto de molestia en ella. —Mujeres sentimentalistas. Ne. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con él? _

_Alpha desvió la mirada grisácea sin inmutarse ante la pregunta. —Dos semanas. _

— _¡¿Y ni un triste beso?! Me sorprende que no te haya dejado por el idiota de Evans. _

_Afortunadamente para el joven de tez canela nadie notó su leve fruncir de entrecejo, señal de molestia._

— _¡Tú no opines imbécil! —interrumpió Beta quien de un golpe mandó a volar al albino. Luego suspiró y relajó su expresión. —No hagas caso a lo que te dice, todo a su tiempo. ~ ¿O ves que le molesta? _

_Él la miró seriamente antes de responder: —No._

—_Bien, entonces sigue así. Aunque no estaría mal que trataras de abrirte un poquito con él cada vez más. ¿Entendido?_

Después del enésimo sermón en la semana, Alpha emprendió camino hacia el encuentro con esa persona. Solo alguien con un alma cálida como la de Fey Rune pudo ser el culpable de los cambios inestables en sus pensamientos. Al principio creyó que los temblores por tener su presencia cercana eran una enfermedad de los nervios. Beta y Orca se encargaron de explicarle que sí eran nervios pero la enfermedad quedó descartada. La causa no era nada más y nada menos que Fey. Incrédulo al principio desistió de la idea, sin embargo el corazón se le aceleraba demasiado y ardía tanto que pensó que moriría. Hasta que lo admitió.

Jamás imaginó que al confesarle al menor aquellos sentimientos nuevos se encontraría con el mismo Fey mencionando que era recíproco. Fue extraño pero no dejó de ser cálido, solo bastó con tomar su mano todo el tiempo en esa cita.

Las siguientes eran iguales: casi no hablaban ni consumían en la cafetería, simplemente necesitaban verse. Alpha siempre serio, Fey sonrosado hasta las orejas.

En esa ocasión no fue diferente.

Alpha llegó a la mesa de siempre, una alejada de toda la sociedad matutina. Pidió un capuchino y esperó casi veintiséis minutos hasta que llegó el joven de cabellos verdes por la puerta de en frente.

Hablaban de cosas comunes como '' ¿Qué has hecho?'' y luego callaron. Así eran las demás citas; luego se iban tomados de la mano hasta la estación del metro y cada quien por su lado.

Pero Alpha esta vez quería dar un paso adelante…

—Se ve muy bueno el pay de limón —mencionó Fey observando el menú. —creo que voy a pedirlo… ¿Tú no quie-?

Antes que el menor terminase con la cuestión, la calidez y una presión en su boca lo hicieron volar durante unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad. Primer beso, irónicamente en San Valentín.

Alpha logró dar la iniciativa aunque por sus nervios…

El menú sirvió de tapadera.


End file.
